Daughter of the Hip Hippos!
by katmar1994
Summary: Flavio and Marita want a child so when they meet Vega, what do they do? Adopt her! Can they be a family of two hippos and a human? Find out! I don't own Animaniacs, I only own my oc
1. Flavio and Marita meet Vega!

_The jungle was nice_

 _But way behind the times_

 _For two endangered hippos_

 _With hip and trendy minds_

 _So they flew their ranch rover_

 _To the city's neon glow._

 _Flavio and Marita,_

 _The Hip Hippos!_

 **Third Person pov:** It was a beautiful day at the Warner Brother's studios and everyone's favorite hippos were talking a walk through the lot.

Marita sighed in sadness. "What is the matter my little dew drop?" Flavio asked Marita, they had stopped walking to hug for a moment.

"I wish to have a child." Marita admitted, since they lost their first 'child' that the stork had delivered to them, the hippos had been sad.

"It would be nice to have a little one." Flavio said in agreement, just then, a child's laughter caught their attention so they followed the sound.

Flavio and Marita saw Yakko, Wakko and Dot playing keep away with Ralph but what really caught their attention was a ten year old girl.

"Who is that?" Marita asked Flavio, he didn't have an answer so they observed the girl. "Play fair guys!" The girl called out, her voice was sweet.

"We will Vega!" Dot called back, Vega, they noticed has fair skin, black hair in a bob, light blue eyes and wears a blue dress with white sandals.

"Flavio! She is the one!" Marita said happily, it took Flavio a moment to figure out what Marita meant but then he smiled at his wife happily.

"If you want her as our daughter then so be it." Flavio replied with a smile, however they didn't know if Vega has a family or not but they'll find out.

Meanwhile, the Warner siblings and Vega were oblivious to the fact that two hippos wanted Vega for their daughter even though she's a human.

"Alright now that Ralph is gone, what shall we do?" Yakko asked his sibs and best friend, they all thought of what they could play or do next.

"We could go visit Mel Gibson." Dot suggested with a dreamy sigh, Yakko and Wakko gagged while Vega giggled at her best friends reactions.

"As fun as that sounds, I have get ready for adoption day." Vega told her best friends, the Warner's stared at her for a moment then gasped.

"You mean that's today?" Wakko asked Vega, she had told her friends about hopefully being adopted today into a loving family for good.

"Yep." Vega responded, a light bulb appeared over Dot's head. "Then we have to get you ready!" Dot said with a smile, the four kids took off.

As they left, Flavio and Marita smiled and hugged for joy. "We're finally going to be parents!" They cried happily, so they fallowed the kids.

Once the Warner siblings and Vega got back to Madame Barrow's orphanage for girl's, they went up to Vega's bedroom to help her get ready.

Dot looked through Vega's clothes while Yakko and Wakko did her nails. "Really guys?" Vega asked bemused, her friends were so silly all the time.

"We need to help you look your best." Dot replied to Vega, she smiled and shook her head. "Maybe you should sing to get attention." Yakko suggested.

Vega thought about it decided that maybe singing would get a perspective family's attention. "I'll do it!" Vega responded happily, soon it was time.

A lot of human adults came to see the kids but two hippos were looking for Vega. "How will we find her?" Marita asked Flavio, she was worried.

"We will find her, my little sunshine." Flavio said in a determined tone, they started to search for Vega who was setting up her guitar to play.

[Play I'm gonna ride by Maisy Stella]

[ **Vega** ]

 _I'm setting out into the great unknown, I don't know where I'm going_

 _But I'm ready_

 _Ready to live out every single dream, I'm stronger than I seem_

 _Yeah, I'm fearless_

 _And nothing's gonna hold me back_

 _I'm gonna ride, I'm riding free_

 _So come along, let's go along_

 _Come on let's journey with me_

 _I'm gonna ride (I'm gonna ride)_

 _I'm riding free (so far and free)_

 _As long I am here with you, I feel the spirit within me_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I'm breathin in all up this open space, tryin' to find my place_

 _In this big ol' world_

 _And I'm getting closer every single day, there's nothing in my way_

 _Yeah, I'm fearless_

 _And no one's gonna hold me back_

 _I'm gonna ride, I'm riding free_

 _So come along, let's go along_

 _Come on let's journey with me_

 _I'm gonna ride (I'm gonna ride)_

 _I'm riding free (so far and free)_

 _As long I am here with you, I feel the spirit within me_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I can see myself standing taller now_

 _And I can see myself reaching for the now_

 _But I know who I am and I'm gonna show_

 _I feel it now, yeah I feel it now_

 _I can see myself standing taller now_

 _And I can see myself reaching for the now_

 _And I know who I am and I'm gonna show_

 _I feel it now, yeah I feel it now_

 _I'm gonna ride, I'm riding free_

 _So come along, let's go along_

 _Come on let's journey with me_

 _I'm gonna ride (I'm gonna ride)_

 _I'm riding free (so far and free)_

 _As long I am here with you, I feel the spirit within me_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

When Vega was done singing she looked at the adults who were clapping for but soon the crowed dispersed and other kids were adopted by those same people.

"Oh well, there's always next time." Vega said sadly, the Warner siblings started to comfort her. "That was incredible!" Marita said with a huge smile, Flavio clapped.

"Um...thanks?" Vega replied confused, she nor her best friends knew why Flavio and Marita were at the adoption center. "Excuse us a moment." Flavio said to her.

"Why are they here?" Wakko asked in wonder, the four kids watched as the two hippos talked to Madam Barrow and Marita pointed to Vega as she said something.

Vega raised an eyebrow as she shared a glance with her friends. "You don't think that they want to adopt Vega, do you?" Dot asked Yakko, he thought for a second.

"Ehhh...that would explain why they're here." Yakko replied to her, Vega thought that was silly but unfortunately, Dot had been right about the adoption part.

Madam Barrow held out some papers. "Those are adoption papers!" Vega exclaimed in worry, once those papers were signed, there was no going back.

"Looks like you'll get a family after all." Wakko said to Vega, she did want a family but she didn't want hippos for parents who are strange and often confused.

Flavio and Marita signed the adoption papers and that was it. "I'd better go pack." Vega said sadly, this was not how she pictured her new family to be at all.

 **First chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter and if you missed the episode, Brain was pretending to be the hippo's baby.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	2. New Home!

**Vega pov:** Once I was done packing up my stuff, my friends and I went downstairs to meet Madam Barrow.

"Now you be good for your new parents." Madam Barrow said sternly, I gulped in fear and nodded before she left the room.

I turned to my friends but before I could say anything, I was caught in a hug. "Oh! Our darling daughter!" Marita said happily.

"She's so beautiful!" Flavio said with a fatherly smile, they both hugged me and kissed my face but I couldn't breath at all.

 _"Who knew Elmyra could be more gentle!"_ I thought dryly, The Warner's laughed quietly at the scene and I pouted which made them laugh harder.

"Let us return to our home!" Marita suggested, she took my left hand and dragged me outside while I held up a sign that said 'Help' on it.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot jumped into my backpack so they could help me get away at a moments notice hopefully with an anvil to help us.

Once we made to the pent house, Flavio and Marita showed me to my new room and said that I could decorate it anyway I wanted then left me.

"All clear." I said to my backpack, my friends jumped out and saw the blank room. "Let's get started on your room!" Dot told me, I smiled.

We used toon paint to make the walls light blue with some white then made up my bed which Dot added curtains for privacy reasons.

Next we put my books on the shelves and in chaotic order since I liked it that way after that Yakko and Wakko added a blue rug to the floor.

Finally, I put a picture of my Mom and I together on my bedside table to look at before I fell asleep. "Your Mom?" Yakko asked me, I smiled sadly.

The Warner's remember how I told them that my Mom was a captain of the sea but her ship was lost to sea after a terrible storm hit and she was gone.

[Play Home For Good from Elena of Avalor]

[ **Vega** ]

 _Since my Mom is a captain of the sea,_

 _She travels far and wide_

 _It's her job but I wish that she could be_

 _With me a little more by my side_

 _By my side_

 _So my Mom told us both that she would vow to someday find a way_

 _That she could settle down with us somehow and finally come ashore here to stay_

 _If she could_

 _How I wish she would_

 _Tell me the words I long to hear_

 _This time she's coming home for good_

 _Finally coming home for good_

 _(Music)_

 _We'll have good times and laughter everyday like other families do_

 _For so long my dream seemed so far away_

 _I really hope that this time it comes true_

[ **Vega and Dot** ]

 _If she could, how I wish she would_

[ **Vega** ]

 _Tell me the words I long to hear_

[ **Dot** ]

 _This time she's coming home for good_

[ **Vega and Dot** ]

 _Finally coming home for good_

[ **Vega** ]

 _Hope she's coming home for good!_

After I was done singing Yakko and Wakko clapped for us. "Feeling better now?" Dot asked me, I smiled at her. "I'm good now." I replied softly, soon it was time for my friends to leave.

"Don't forget we have school with Miss. Flamiel." I said with a smirk, the Warner's groaned but then perked up since they were thinking of new ways to annoy our teacher tomorrow.

"We'll come get you for school." Yakko told me, I told him that I'd be ready. "See ya tomorrow!" I called out to my friends, I then grabbed a book and began reading for a while.

Just then my door slammed open which made Flavio and Marita tumble to the floor. "You okay?" I asked them, Marita got up and hugged me close to her chest again.

"Oh, my baby! We're here now so no more sadness!" Marita said as she kissed my face. "We'll be a very happy family!" Flavio added, I was confused for a moment there.

I then realized they heard me singing about my Mom and I knew that I'd have to be more careful when it came to talking about her or else I'd be smothered on hugs and kisses.

 _"Like right now!"_ I thought sarcastically, I struggled to get out of Marita's grip. "Let us eat supper." Flavio told us, they grabbed my hands and dragged me out of my room.

Supper consisted of a lot of fruits and veggies but I didn't mind since I don't eat a lot of a meat due to an incident involving Wakko and a mallet that he carried around.

 _"Never let Wakko cook unless you want a meat monster!"_ I thought with a giggle, I dodged an apple core that nearly hit me thanks to Marita throwing it in my direction.

I grabbed my food and hid under the table to eat so I could avoid the oncoming food that Flavio and Marita kept throwing, once I was done eating I sneaked back to my room.

Before I got ready for bed, I got my school books together and into my backpack as I processed everything that happened today since it was a strange day for me.

I knew that playing with the Warner's would be strange but that's our kind of normal, the strange part of the day was when Flavio and Marita adopted me today.

My friends and I knew they liked being trendy so they probably thought it was cool to adopt a kid and when it wasn't cool anymore, I'd go back to the orphanage.

"It's better not to get attached." I whispered sadly, so I decided not to get attached to my new home or new 'parents' for my own sake since it'll hurt me less if I do.

Soon I got into my sapphire blue pajama dress then climbed into bed and began reading again before I knew it, I fell fast asleep in my new bedroom.

 **New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	3. The Guilty Tango!

**Marita pov:** Today is the first official day with our daughter Vega and we're going to have fun!

"I'm excited to get to know Vega." I said to Flavio, I smiled at the ideas of how we could spend the day together.

"As am I my little sunflower." Flavio replied happily, we sat down to eat breakfast and soon Vega joined us to eat.

"Why do you have that backpack?" I asked Vega, she looked at it then at me. "I have school today." Vega told us, my eyes widened.

"School?" Flavio and I asked her, we were shocked to hear that human children must go to school to get an education for a brighter future.

Flavio and I both had the same idea. "Perhaps we should go with you." I suggested with a smile, Vega froze and processed my words.

"You don't have to!" Vega responded quickly, but our minds were made up. "We're going." Flavio said with stern fatherly tone.

Just then doorbell rang and our maid got it. "Package for Miss. Vega." The maid said, Vega opened the package and out came her friends.

"HELLO..." Yakko and Wakko started to sing. "VEEEEGAA!" Dot sang with a smile, Flavio and I were confused by the Warner's antics.

"Morning guys." Vega replied with a giggle, after the Warner's settled down, Vega told them that Flavio and I would be going to school.

"Miss. Flamiel will have to meet them." Yakko told her, so off the six of us went and along the way, the kids talked quietly.

I only caught a little bit of the conversation. "Trendy stuff." Vega whispered. "Take you back." Wakko whispered back to her.

"You sure?" Dot asked Vega. "Totally sure." Vega replied. "We'll figure something out." Yakko told Vega, I didn't like their talk.

Soon we were at the school. "Time to meet Miss. Flamiel." Dot told Flavio and I, we followed the kids to a single classroom that had four desks.

"What are two hippos doing here?" Miss. Flamiel asked the kids, Vega whispered something to her. "I see...very well." Miss. Flamiel said.

Once class began, Miss. Flamiel told Vega and Dot to present their song since it was music class so they started up the music for the song.

[Play The Guilty Tango from Littlest Pet Shop]

[ **Vega** ]

 _I picture Whitney, she's on that barge_

 _The drum beats heavy and the oars are large_

 _She looks unhappy, and her hands are sore_

 _They keep her working 'till she hits the floor_

[ **Dot** ]

 _I'm in deep doo-doo, I'm quite a wreck_

 _It's like two boulders wrapped around my neck_

 _I wish I never, ever saw that rock_

 _The weight so heavy I can barely walk_

[ **Both** ]

 _The guilty tango_

 _The voices screaming out inside your head_

 _The guilty tango_

 _You wish you didn't, but you did instead_

[ **Vega** ]

 _Oh, then there's Britney, she's hanging there_

 _The gators hungry, snapping for her hair_

 _It seems quite vicious and such bad luck_

 _She paid 700 bucks for that haircut_

[ **Dot** ]

 _What will Vinnie do to me?_

 _Make me feed him flies?_

 _I'd rather face a crowded house_

 _Of spoiled banana cream pies!_

[ **Both** ]

 _The guilty tango_

 _The voices screaming out inside your head_

 _The guilty tango_

 _You wish you didn't, but you did instead_

 _The guilty tango_

 _Your conscious nagging as it fills your ears_

 _The guilty tango_

 _The dance could carry on for years and years!_

As the song came to an end, I realized that since Flavio and I are known for being trendy, that Vega is convinced that we'll send her back to the orphanage.

 _"That won't happen!"_ I thought in determination, it seems that Flavio had thought the same thing I did once he had heard the girl's sing their song.

While Yakko and Wakko did their song, Flavio and I had a quiet conversation. "We should consider counseling." I told Flavio, he agreed to my idea.

"We shall go and see Dr. Scratchansniff after school is over." Flavio told me, 'CRASH!' we turned to see what happened. "Not again." Vega muttered.

Apparently, the Warner's got tried of music class and started to play bad mitten with that security guard Ralph who had been passing by to check on them.

"Does this happen often?" I asked Vega, she laughed a little. "Everyday." Vega said with a smile, Wakko then pulled Vega into the game and Ralph was ref.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!" Miss. Flamiel shouted in frustration, the kids paused then decided to play tag. "You're it!" They told their teacher.

Flavio and I watched as Miss. Flamiel and Ralph chased after the kids around the class room. "Class dismissed!" Miss. Flamiel shouted, so we left the room.

Once outside, I saw Vega and the Warner's. "We'd better get over to Scratchy." Yakko told them, so off they went and I Flavio and I followed to meet this person.

 **New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	4. When the Warner's met Vega!

**Third Person pov:** Once the Warner's, Vega, Flavio and Marita made it to Dr. Scratchansniff's the nurse greeted them.

"HELLOOOO NURSE!" Yakko and Wakko shouted, they hopped into her arms and started kissing her. "Oh brother." Vega muttered.

"Boys, go fig." Dot added, the girls pried the Warner brothers off of Hello Nurse and followed her to Scratchy's office for their appointment.

"Sir, the Warner's and Vega are here." Hello Nurse told him, Yakko and Wakko melted at the sound of her voice, Flavio and Marita were confused.

"Send them in." Dr. Scratchy replied, the six went into the room. "Vhy are there hippo's here?" Dr. Scratchy asked Dot and Vega, Dot nudged Vega.

"These are my new parents." Vega told him, Dr. Scratchy then realized that she had been adopted. "I see." Dr. Scratchy said as he wrote that down.

Soon their session started with Dr. Scratchy reminding the kids that they were going to tell him how Vega met the Warner's when she got here.

"Like I said, it all started when I first moved to town." Vega started to say, at this time Wakko got the film from his gag bag and started to play it.

Flashback: _Vega was new to town and decided to explore since she wanted to see everything while trying to make new friends at the same time._

 _But the kids her age didn't want to be friends with someone who was an orphan. "There goes that plan." Vega said sadly, she saw the water tower._

 _"What's that?" Vega asked herself, she wanted a closer look so Vega went to the water tower but stopped when she saw three dog-like kids._

 _Vega didn't know that these kids were the Warner brothers and sister. "So, what should we do today?" Dot asked her brothers, they started to think._

 _"Maybe she wants to play with us." Wakko said as he pointed to Vega, Yakko and Dot smiled at the idea of a new best friend. "Let's ask her." Yakko said._

 _"Want to play with us?" Dot asked Vega, the Warner's smiled hopefully. "Sure." Vega replied with a smile, the four kids decided to play tag with Ralph._

 _The Warner's were full of surprises since they did things that made Vega laugh, like when they used an anvil on a clown that scared Wakko badly._

 _But everywhere the kids went, Vega noticed that people around the movie lot avoided her new friends and she asked them why that happens._

 _Yakko explained that everyone get's annoyed by their antics and tried to have him and his siblings locked up in the water tower but they escape._

 _"That's mean." Vega said with a frown, the Warner's then realized that they have made their first real best friend. "You're not annoyed?" Dot asked her._

 _"Of course not! I like what you guys do since it's fun." Vega responded happily, Vega was then tackled into a hug by her new best friends who smile._

 _"Then, by the power vested in me. You are an honorary Warner sister and our first real best friend!" Yakko told Vega, Wakko and Dot cheered happily._

 _"I've always wanted a sister!" Dot told Vega, the four kids started hanging out and playing together from that day on since they were happy._

"And that's how we met." Vega finished, Wakko put the film back in his gag bag. "Very interesting." Dr. Scratchy responded, he wrote it all down.

As their session came to an end, the Warner's started to get antsy which led to them bouncing off the walls of the room. "STOP THAT!" Scratchy shouted.

"A pez dispenser." Wakko said as he opened the little statue on Dr. Scratchy's desk. "Want one?" Wakko offered his brother. "Please." Yakko replied nicely.

"Stop playing with my bust!" Scratchy ordered them, Vega and Dot fell down laughing. "Good-night everybody!" Yakko said to the camera, Vega laughed harder.

Flavio and Marita smiled at Vega because she was having fun with her friends. "Vega! Control the Warner's!" Scratchy begged her, Vega sighed at him.

[Play We will Fly from Peter Pan]

[ **Vega** ]

 _We will fly all over the world, all over the sky, all over time_

 _We will fly to all the planets, we found the secrets_

 _We'll use our hearts to guide the way_

 _If we go out to the stars, no matter near or far_

 _Sparkling everyday, laughing in a way_

 _Don't need our eyes to sword_

 _There's so much to explore_

 _Let's go have some more_

 _We will fly all over the world, all over the sky, all over time_

 _We will fly to all the planets, we found the secrets_

 _And when we are a bump, we'll leave this world behind_

 _Just feeling we will fight, we'll need a grown-up mind_

 _Fill the skies with laugh, the heavens hold their shine_

 _Our friendship for our times, the princess on our side_

 _We will fly all over the world, all over the sky, all over time_

 _We will fly to all the planets, we found the secrets_

 _We'll use our hearts to guide the way,_

 _For the journey to begin, if it starts from within_

 _All places we will go, there's so much we don't know_

 _One thing you can depend, right up to the end_

 _You'll always have a friend_

 _We will fly all over the world, all over the sky, all over time_

 _We will fly to all the planets, we found the secrets_

 _We will fly!_

As the song came to and end, the Warner's calmed down. "Better now?" Vega asked Scratchy, he wrote down more observations. "Yes, thank you." Scratchy told her, Vega rolled her eyes.

Dr. Scratchy noted that Vega's singing voice had a calming effect on the Warner's so he insisted that she sang to them at least once or twice a day to help them stay out of trouble.

"Now then, I want you kids to leave the room while I talk with Flavio and Marita." Scratchy told them, so the four kids left the room and let the grown-up's talk for a moment.

"What should we do while we wait?" Yakko asked his sibs and best friend, they thought for a bit before deciding to draw pictures so they busted out the crayons and paper.

A few minutes later, Flavio and Marita came out with Dr. Scratchansniff. "Thank you for the advice." Flavio said happily, the kids wondered what he meant by that.

"You're very welcome." Dr. Scratchy replied, he looked at the kids and they knew their next appointment would happen on same day at the same time.

 **New chapter done! I hope this chapter helps a little bit when it comes to the relationship between Vega and the Warner's.**

 **I'll start the family relationship between Vega and the hippo's in the next chapter, I also don't own the song in chapter.**

 **Thank you Reggie Jackson for being my first reviewer, please review and no flames!**


	5. Bonding Time!

**Flavio pov:** It was decided that Marita and I needed to bond with Vega so we thought music would help us.

"Karaoke?" Vega asked us, I smiled as I got my drums that I played when the Warner's sang what Vega dubbed 'The Monkey song'.

"We thought it would be nice to bond with music." Marita explained, she got her maracas and Vega got her guitar to play.

"If you say so." Vega said unsurely, I set up the karaoke machine so we could play the music we wanted to play with.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked the girls, Vega said that Marita and I should go first so we played our favorite song to start out.

The song we played was called 'Red Balloon' which surprised Vega since that's one of her favorite songs to listen to as well.

"AWESOME!" Vega cheered, I felt proud that she enjoyed our singing. "Your turn darling." I told Vega, she chose her song.

[Play Starlight from Star Darlings]

[ **Vega** ]

 _Come with me_

 _Chasing dreams,_

 _Making history_

 _Find a way and new place to be_

 _Far away,_

 _Finding new memories_

 _Time and space like stardust_

 _They will blow away_

 _Run on faith and you'll be okay_

 _Watch the ground as it's fading away_

 _Look at the atmosphere_

 _We could disappear, disappear_

 _Hearts will collide_

 _Up in the sky, looking down on life_

 _We are starlight, starlight_

 _Between the moon and the city lights_

 _We are starlight, starlight_

 _Ooooh, ooooh, starlight_

 _Suspend belief_

 _Watch the sun while it's circling_

 _It's no match for the light_

 _I see in your eyes,_

 _How they inspire me_

 _Look at the atmosphere_

 _We could disappear, disappear_

 _Hearts will collide_

 _Up in the sky, looking down on life_

 _We are starlight, starlight_

 _Between the moon and the city lights_

 _We are starlight, starlight_

 _Ooooh, ooooh, starlight, starlight_

 _Ooooh, ooooh, starlight_

 _(Music)_

 _Though a world far away_

 _You and I will remain whole_

 _Though a world far away_

 _You and I will remain whole_

 _Though a world far away_

 _You and I will remain whole_

 _Up in the sky, looking down on life_

 _We are starlight, starlight_

 _Between the moon and the city lights_

 _We are starlight, starlight_

 _Ooooh, ooooh, starlight, starlight_

 _Ooooh, ooooh, starlight!_

Marita and I were stunned by the song but soon we cheered for Vega, who smiled shyly. "That was beautiful!" Marita told Vega, we hugged her and she blushed beet red.

"That was pretty." Wakko said happily, the three of us jumped. "Where'd you guys come from?" Vega asked her friends, I noted they had mischievous looks.

"We just flew in from the water tower and boy are our feet tired." Yakko replied happily, Wakko did a rim-shot. "Really?" Vega asked with a giggle, Dot face-palmed.

"The real reason we're here though is because Mr. Plotz wants us at some party tomorrow night." Dot told us, that Marita and I get to attend the party as well.

"And you have to preform a song." Wakko added, we knew that when Vega sings, it calms the Warner siblings down so Vega agreed to sing at the party.

I asked if the Warner's wanted to stay but we heard a whistle being blown. "YIPE!" The Warner's cried out, they left and Ralph chased after them again.

"So that just happened." Vega said casually, this was a normal occurrence so there was nothing to worry about, after karaoke it was movie time.

Vega chose a movie called 'Mirai' for us to watch and it was beautiful as well as sweet since Kun learned to about his family in ways he didn't know about.

 _"Hopefully, Vega will see that we can be family."_ I thought fondly, just then Vega leaned against me since she fell asleep so I picked her up and set her on her bed.

After Marita tucked our sweet daughter in, we gently kissed her forehead and whispered 'goodnight' before going to our room to sleep and be ready for tomorrow.

 **New chapter done! I don't the song in this chapter and the song, and movie mentioned are both real. Please review and no flames!**


	6. Everybody Ruby Rock!

**Third Person pov:** The day of the party, Vega decided to wear her favorite light blue dress and white dance shoes.

"This is going to be fun!" Marita said cheerfully, she and Flavio wore their finest outfits to the party so they could blend in.

"What is this party for?" Flavio asked Vega, he was curious about what the party Mr. Plotz was having was really meant for.

Vega explained that it was for the Tokyo investors since they'd want Warner Brothers to start making anime movies in English.

So they left their house and met up with Warner siblings. "I can't wait to see some hunky boys." Dot said with a love sick look.

"Please try to behave yourselves." Dr. Sratchansniff told the Warner's, Vega smirked knowing full well that won't happen at all.

"There's Mr. Plotz." Wakko told the group, Mr. Plotz put on a fake smile for the Warner's and introduced them to the Tokyo investors.

Vega and her friends behaved accordingly and made some small talk with the investors in Japanese which surprised Mr. Plotz.

"Why are there hippos here?" Mr. Plotz asked Dr. Scratchy, he introduced Mr. Plotz to Flavio and Marita as Vega's new parents.

"I see. Vega, you better keep the Warner's under control." Mr. Plotz told Vega, she knew that she'd have to sing very soon.

"Why don't we help you with your performance?" Yakko asked Vega, she agreed to have her friends help her with the song.

So the four kids went to the stage so they could set everything up while Flavio and Marita meet their daughter's friends.

"Vega is so nice." Skippy said happily, he has a bit of a crush on her. "She's a good one alright." Slappy added in with a nod.

Pretty soon music started to play which caught everyone's attention since they saw an ice cream truck on the stage.

[Play Ruby Rock by Ruby Rose Turner]

[ **Vega** ]

 _Here we go_

 _My name is Ruby_

 _It's nice to meet ya_

 _Listen real close_

 _I'm about to teach ya_

 _Got a new dance that'll leave you speechless_

 _Yeah it's cool and sweet like peaches_

 _So if you like dancin' get up_

 _'Cause we 'bout to do it_

 _And we gon' turn it up_

 _I'm so excited_

 _I'm ready to go_

 _So come on_

 _Let's get this show on the road_

 _First you gotta get loose_

 _If you want, take off your shoes_

 _Turn your game up to ten_

 _Do it better than your friends_

 _Play this music real loud_

 _By yourself or the crowd_

 _Then once we hit the drop_

 _Everybody Ruby Rock_

 _(Oh hey)_

 _Come_

 _Come on rock that ruby rock (oh, hey)_

 _Yeah_

 _uno, dos, tres_

 _Ruby Rock (hey)_

 _Ruby Rock (hey)_

 _Come on rock that Ruby rock (hey)_

 _Ruby Rock_

 _Don't be so shy_

 _I want to see you let go_

 _Have a little fun_

 _And go with the flow_

 _Throw your hands up_

 _You're rocking with the Rose_

 _Get up, get out_

 _And lose control_

 _"Cause first, we're gonna Ruby Rock_

 _Then, next we're gonna dust off_

 _And after that_

 _It's the wiggle wop_

 _Then rewind it to the Ruby Rock_

 _First you gotta get loose_

 _If you want, take off your shoes_

 _Turn your game up to ten_

 _Do it better than your friends_

 _Play this music real loud_

 _By yourself of in the crowd_

 _Then once we hit the drop_

 _Everybody Ruby Rock_

 _(oh, hey)_

 _Everybody Ruby Rock_

 _(oh, hey) Ruby Rock_

 _Yeah (uno, dos, tres)_

 _Ruby Rock (hey)_

 _Ruby Rock_

 _Come on rock that Ruby Rock (yeah, hey)_

 _Ruby Rock_

 _Everybody rock that Ruby Rock (uh, hey)_

 _Everybody Ruby Rock_

 _Come on, come on rock that Ruby Rock_

 _Rock rock that Ruby Rock (hey)_

 _Ra-ra-rock_

 _Rock that Ruby Rock_

 _Rock rock that Ruby Rock_

 _Rock rock, rock rock ra-rock_

 _My name is Ruby!_

Everyone in the crowd was cheering for Vega and the Warner siblings since they all had fun dancing to the 'Ruby Rock'. "Best night ever!" Vega shouted cheerfully, she was happy.

The Tokyo investors were so impressed by the four kids that they decided to make a deal with Warner Brother's so they could get started on the movies right away.

Mr. Plotz was so happy that he cried tears of joy, Flavio and Marita went up on stage and hugged their beloved daughter at the praised her and her friends performance.

All in all, it was a huge night for everyone at the party since it was all fun and games until the Warner's started their usual antics and Vega just helped instead of stopping them.

 **New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	7. Vega won't say she's in Love!

**Dot pov:** Today Vega and I are having a sleepover at her house while my brothers go fishing.

"So are Yakko and Wakko going fishing?" Vega asked me, we were setting up the living room so we could watch a movie.

"Scratchy wants to try male bonding with them." I replied to her, we were also waiting for Hello Nurse to come over.

"I still can't believe we're going to have a babysitter." I muttered, Flavio and Marita were going somewhere for their anniversary.

Vega understood that since we were only kids it would be a bad idea to leave us alone for the whole night so were getting a sitter.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Vega said to the maid, she opened the door and Hello Nurse was standing there.

"Please, come in." Vega told her, Hello Nurse thanked Vega and patted her on the head. "What should we watch?" I asked Vega.

We all decided to watch 'Kiki's Delivery Service' and it was so sweet. "It's one of my favorites." Vega said happily, she was happy.

After the movie, we ate pizza and talked. "I'm still not sure about my new parents." Vega admitted, I hugged her gently.

"What do you mean?" Hello Nurse asked Vega, she explained that she wasn't sure Flavio and Marita really loved her at all.

"Perhaps you should give them a chance since they seem to care a lot about you." Hello Nurse told Vega, she agreed to it.

Soon we got to talking about boys. "I know you have a crush on Wakko." I teased Vega, but she denied it and I smirked at her.

Vega slumped a little and confessed that she might like Wakko bust isn't sure they could work out as boyfriend and girlfriend.

[Play I won't say (I'm in love) from Hercules]

[ **Vega** ]

 _If there's a prize for rotten judgment,_

 _I guess I've already won that_

 _No man is worth the aggravation_

 _That's ancient history, been there, done that_

[ **Dot and Hello Nurse** ]

 _Who d'you think you're kidding_

 _He's the earth and heaven to you_

 _Try to keep it hidden,_

 _Honey we can see right through you_

 _Girl you can't conceal it_

 _We know how you're feeling_

 _Who you thinking of_

[ **Vega, Dot and Hello Nurse** ]

 _No chance no way I won't say it, no no_

 _(You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh)_

 _It's to cliché I won't say I'm in love_

 _I thought my heart had learned it's lesson_

 _It feels so good when you start out_

 _My head is screaming "Get a grip girl"_

 _Unless you're dying cry your heart out_

[ **Dot and Hello Nurse** ]

 _Girl you can't deny it_

 _Who you are is how you're feeling_

 _Baby we're not buying_

 _Hon we saw you hit the ceiling_

 _Face it like a grown-up_

 _When you gonna own-up, that you got got got it bad_

[ **Vega, Dot and Hello Nurse** ]

 _No chance no way I won't say it, no no_

 _(Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love)_

 _This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love_

 _(We'll do it until you admit you're in love)_

 _You're way off base I won't say it_

 _Get off my case I won't say it_

 _(Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love)_

 _At least out loud I won't say I'm in love!_

At the end of the song, the three of us fell down in a fit of giggles. "So you'll tell him?" I asked Vega, she smiled at me. "I'll tell him soon." Vega replied to me.

"Alright girls, time for bed." Hello Nurse told us, Vega and I got ready for bed by brushing out teeth and changing into our summer pajamas for the night.

Once we we're settled into Vega's huge bed, Hello Nurse came into the room and read us bedtime story which was 'Beauty and the Beast' our favorite story.

When the story was over, Vega and I said 'good-night' to Hello Nurse then she switched off the lights and we fell into a deep sleep and I dreamt of sweet things.

 **New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	8. Concert Night!

**Yakko pov:** Tonight our favorite band is playing so Flavio and Marita are taking us to see them.

"I'm so excited to see the Ghoul Girls!" Vega cheered happily, she and Dot are gushing about seeing the band.

"It's going to be the best night ever!" Dot said with a smile, once we got to the stadium, Flavio got our tickets.

"Front row? Awesome!" I said with a smirk, Vega saw my look and gave me a warning look. "Fine, I'll behave." I told her, she smile.

Wakko and Marita went to get some food and drinks while Dot, Vega and I went with Flavio to find us seats so we could save them.

Pretty soon, people started to fill up the stadium which was good since it meant the concert would start when the band came out.

"Are you ghouls ready to rock!" Vampirina asked us, everyone cheered as they started the first song of the night since it was a favorite.

[Play Living the scream by the Ghoul Girls]

[ **Vampirina** ]

 _Come on in skeletons, vampires, witches and sprites_

[ **Poppy and Bridget** ]

 _Woah!_

[ **Franken Stacy** ]

 _If you're young and spooky_

 _Or cookey_

 _So come out tonight_

[ **Vampirina** ]

 _All around the monster world_

 _The Fly Ghost Guys_

 _And the cool Ghoul Girls_

[ **All** ]

 _Are gonna make a scene!_

 _It's a full moon party_

 _Let's get it started_

 _Transylvania Dream_

 _It's a full moon party_

 _Let's get it started_

 _Can you believe_

 _We're living the scream_

 _Woo Hoo!_

 _We're living the scream_

 _Woo Hoo!_

[ **Franken Stacy** ]

 _When the clock strikes midnight_

 _The werewolves are ready to howl_

[ **Caroline and Gale** ]

 _Howl!_

[ **Vampirina** ]

 _Kick out the jams, house band_

[ **Poppy and Bridget** ]

 _Ghoul Girls!_

[ **Vampirina** ]

 _Make it get down_

[ **Poppy and Bridget** ]

 _Woah!_

[ **Vampirina** ]

 _All around the monster world_

 _The Fly Ghost Guys_

 _And the cool Ghoul Girls_

[ **All** ]

 _Are gonna make a scene!_

 _It's a full moon party_

 _Let's get it started_

 _Transylvania Dream_

 _It's a full moon party_

 _Let's get it started_

 _Transylvania Dream_

 _It's a full moon party_

 _Let's get it started_

 _Can you believe_

 _We're living the scream_

 _Woo Hoo!_

 _We're living the scream_

 _Woo Hoo!_

 _We're living the scream!_

At the end of the song, everyone cheered for the Ghoul and Scream Girls. "BEST NIGHT EVER!" Vega shouted happily, I noticed that Wakko was looking Vega.

It was no secret that Wakko has a crush on Vega and everyone but her knows it. _"He's got it bad!"_ I thought with a smirk, I nudged my little brother and he blushed.

"Tell her." I told him, but he shook his head 'no' since he was nervous about telling Vega that he likes her and wants to be more then friends with her but didn't want to ruin it.

Dot and I knew that Vega would never reject Wakko since she has a crush on him even if she'd never admit it but we know the truth and have been playing cupid.

I let the matter drop and went back to watching the concert since I didn't want to miss anything all while making a plan to get the lovebirds to confess their love.

 **New chapter done! Sorry if it's short, I don't own the song or characters in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	9. Wakko Confesses and Vega's Acceptence!

**Wakko pov:** It's a big day for Vega since she's turning eleven today so we're having a party!

"This gonna be amazing!" Marita said happily, she and Flavio are getting everything set up. "Vega will love it!" Flavio replied with a smile.

Dot, Yakko and I are keeping Vega busy by playing whack-a-clown which involves a real clown. "High score!" I cried out.

Vega has no idea about her surprise party or that I plan on telling her that I like as more than a friend, I hope she'll accept that.

After we played that game, we decided to watch a movie called 'Home' and we all loved it since it was supper funny.

"What should we do now?" Vega asked us, before we could answer, we heard knock. "Kids? Time to eat." Marita told us.

We left Vega's bedroom and went to the living room where it was dark. "What happened to the lights?" Vega asked out loud.

"SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY VEGA!" All of us said, Vega was startled to see everyone we knew at her house for a party.

"Wow!" Vega remarked, Flavio started up the party music which made everyone dance and enjoy themselves.

The party was in full swing and pretty soon, it was time for me to tell Vega that I love her and I know just the song to help me do it.

I got everyone's attention and played the one song I knew that would help me tell Vega that she's the only girl for me.

[Play Meant to be from Teen Beach Movie 2]

[ **Wakko** ]

 _You're my someone who is lovely_

 _You are wonderful and true_

[ **Vega** ]

 _You're the boy who makes me smile_

 _Even when I'm feeling blue_

[ **Both** ]

 _I'm so lucky that I found you_

 _Most definitely_

[ **Wakko** ]

 _Oh yeah_

[ **Vega** ]

 _Not a phony or a fake_

 _Sweeter than a chocolate shake_

[ **Both** ]

 _My "meant to be"_

 _'Cause when it's meant to be_

 _You go kinda crazy_

 _Meant to be_

 _You forget your own name_

 _When it's meant to be_

 _That's destiny calling_

 _And nothing ever will be_

 _The same_

Everyone was proud of Vega and I for telling each other that we're meant to be, in fact Marita and Flavio decided to help us finish the song.

[ **Flavio** ]

 _Our eyes meet_

 _So sweet_

 _And I couldn't ask_

 _For more_

[ **Marita** ]

 _This is real_

 _And the way I feel_

 _Is something I've never_

 _Felt before_

[ **All** ]

 _When it's meant to be_

 _The stars seem to glisten_

 _Meant to be_

 _All the clouds depart_

 _When it's meant to be_

 _That's destiny calling_

 _And if you listen you'll find your heart!_

All the guests cheered for Vega and I since we became a couple, even Skippy cheered for us because he's got a girlfriend now thanks to Vega and Dot.

"It's cake time!" Flavio announced, the cake was an eleven layered chocolate and vanilla cake that had strawberry icing on the top with chocolate chips.

After cake, Vega opened her presents and was surprised by all the new books, movies Cd's and clothes that she had gotten but she smiled and thanked everyone.

"BEST. BIRTHDAY. EVER!" Vega shouted in happiness, everyone was having fun and I loved that I was dancing with my new girlfriend for the first time.

"Think you've accepted Flavio and Marita as you're new parents?" I asked Vega, she thought for a moment and decided that she loved having them for parents.

"I most definitely have!" Vega responded happily, and to prove it, Vega went up to the stage and got everyone's attention for a huge announcement.

"I wanted to thank everyone for coming to the party!" Vega started, everyone cheered for the birthday princess as we called her all night as a birthday joke.

"But I also want to thank the ones who made the party happen," Vega said happily, she looked at Flavio and Marita. "So, thank you Mom and Dad!" Vega finished.

Marita and Flavio were stunned for a second but ran up to Vega and hugged her gently. "AWWW!" Everyone cooed, Vega and her parents laughed in happiness.

The party concluded which left Vega, her parents, Dot, Yakko and I since we stayed to help clean up. "This month has been amazing." Yakko said with a smirk.

"It's also been exciting." Dot added on, we all agreed to that and once the cleaning was done, we all relaxed as the night was full of new beginning's for us all.

 **Final chapter done! Home is a real movie and I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


End file.
